


Sky High

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is a flight attendant, Xiumin is a pilot. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

“Sprite.”  
  
Luhan filled the small plastic cup with a smile. He carefully handed the cup to the passenger, taking extra care not to spill on the elderly woman who was sleeping in the seat closest to the aisle.  
  
“Water.”  
  
Another pour, another smile. The beverage cart rolled along, the familiar clank of the wheels on the aisle carpeting no less calming than it had been a hundred times before. When the plane jolted particularly hard, hitting a patch of turbulence, Luhan stifled a scream. He gripped the rail of the beverage cart, miraculously maintaining his smile.  
  
They called it exposure therapy, or at least that is what his psychiatrist called it. Luhan thought it was an expensive form of torture, even if he was getting paid for it.  
  
“I need a pillow!” The blatantly rude girl in seat C7 waved Luhan over with a scowl. Definitely expensive torture.  
  
Luhan had struggled with a fear of heights – officially known as acrophobia – for a long time. It was his best friend who had urged him to see someone about the problem. When he had first walked into the doctor’s office he had a bad feeling about what was to come. Little did he know the doctor would recommend that he face his fears head on, taking a job that involved heights on a daily basis.  
  
“A flight attendant position would be ideal.” Dr. Kim had been firm on the order.  
  
“Isn’t that…not very manly?” Luhan had challenged.  
  
The look that Dr. Kim gave him squelched any further argument of manliness.  
  
Luhan might not have been so eager to get rid of his fears if it wasn’t for the fact that his field of study – archeology – promised more when he could travel. Twenty two years old, a bachelor’s degree under his belt, a healthy trust fund behind him and a huge problem in front of him he had agreed to do it. He had agreed to wear the celadon green outfit, work as a flight attendant, and face his fears until he was no longer afraid. So far that day had not come.  
  
The familiar scratch of the plane intercom sounded. “This is your captain, we are now cruising at an altitude of 42,000 feet. The weather is fair. You may unbuckle your seatbelts and move about the cabin.”  
  
“Coke.”  
  
“Coffee”  
  
The elderly couple in seats F1 and F3 ordered wine. Luhan pushed the cart along, grateful that the aircraft hadn’t hit another patch of turbulence. Once he finished the complimentary beverage round, Luhan pulled the cart back towards the flight attendant’s station. Irene, a bubbly young flight attendant who was amazing at her job, assisted Luhan in returning the cart.  
  
“Steady weather, huh?” Irene smiled brightly. “Minseok Oppa is probably thankful after the last flight.”  
  
Ah, the last flight. Luhan would never forget how the plane rocked and jolted as they flew through a storm that hovered smack dab over the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was terrifying for him.  
  
“Good thing Minseok Oppa has a short shift this time.” Irene pushed the beverage cart back into the storage alcove. They operated with four pilots on international flights, each taking a shift. Irene was particularly mindful of Kim Minseok’s shift.  
  
When Luhan had first started his job he had been curious why Irene mentioned the pilot Kim Minseok so much. He had quietly learned, thanks to Minseok, that Irene was dating the pilot’s younger sister.  
  
“Ah, here he comes. Oppa!” Irene flashed a thumbs up towards the pilot. The man was walking through business class. He looked tired. His chestnut colored hair was a mess, it looked like he had dragged his hand through it about two dozen times. His face was a bit flushed. He clasped his navy blue hat in his hand. His puffy cheeks and wide eyes made him look far younger than his twenty seven years.  
  
 Luhan had a terrible time looking away. He always had a terrible time looking away when Minseok emerged from the cabin, his shift complete.  
  
“Irene, how are you?’ Minseok and his smirk.  
  
He passed by Irene long enough to hear her mumble “Great!” He never stopped, only made one swift movement that saw Luhan trailing after him. It helped that he had grasped Luhan’s wrist in his hand, giving the flight attendant no choice but to follow.  
  
“Can I have some peanuts?” A woman in seat H4 asked as Luhan passed.  
  
“Irene?” Minseok called over his shoulder, not letting go of Luhan’s wrist. It was a smooth call for the other flight attendant, Irene ready to take care of it.  
  
Luhan felt the familiar set of sensations begin as they neared the back of the plane. His heartrate increased, his anticipat-  
  
“Fuck I missed you.” Minseok slammed Luhan against the wall, capturing his mouth. Their lips slotted together, Minseok’s tongue assaulting Luhan’s mouth. Luhan moaned into the kiss, his hand finding the pilot’s waist. Thankfully Minseok remembered to reach over and pull the curtain separating the crew cabin from the economy section closed.  
  
When they parted Luhan took the initiative, pushing Minseok back towards one of the small bunks. “You need to sleep.”  Minseok hit the bunk with a thud, falling back onto the narrow sleeping space.  
  
Minseok groaned. “Then come here.”  
  
“No.” Luhan wanted to be strong, to tell his boyfriend or whatever they were to cool his libido for-  
  
“I thought about fucking you in the captain’s chair today.” Minseok was the devil incarnate, Luhan was sure of it. “I thought about you bouncing on my cock, I thought about how you make that sound whe-“  
  
Luhan knew when he had lost. He had just lost. The flitting mental image of sitting on Minseok’s cock in the flight cabin was enough to ignite the need in him. It was enough to make him want to give in.  
  
He hovered above Minseok, their lips only a couple of inches apart. Luhan’s hands were on Minseok’s waist, the pilot returned the favor by twining his arms around Luhan’s neck.  
  
The kiss was deep, urgent, and full of need. When they parted Luhan sucked in a deep breath, staring down at Minseok.  
  
 A familiar scratch sounded – the intercom. “This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and refrain from moving about the cabin. We need to make an emergency landing due to a mechanical issue.”  
  
Luhan gripped Minseok’s shoulders. He couldn’t hide the fear. Mechanical failure? That could mean something terrible. They could crash. Luhan began sucking in short breaths as he felt sick.  
  
“Shhh, come here.” Minseok pulled Luhan into his arms. The flight attendant readily fell into the narrow bunk. He was shaking, completely terrified.  
  
Minseok planted soft kisses on Luhan’s face, on his hairline, along his shoulders. “It will be okay.”  
  
Luhan shut his eyes tightly, burrowing his face into Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“We landed.”  
  
Luhan knew he was probably hurting Minseok with his iron grip on his waist but he couldn’t help it. He was still afraid, exposure therapy be damned.  
  
“Luhan, everyone has gotten off the plane.” Minseok gently lifted Luhan’s face from where it was buried into his uniform. “Come on, we should go.”  
  
Luhan blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the low lighting of the stationary plane.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” Minseok cupped Luhan’s face in his hands, flashing a bright smile. “I am lucky to have had such an opportunity.”  
  
Luhan rolled his eyes, hiding his gratitude and fear behind such a flippant action. Minseok took his wrist and tugged him up from the bunk. Once they reached the economy section they found that every seat was deserted. The business class was the same. First class was a wasteland of wine glasses and wayward pillows.  
  
“What was the mechanical problem?” Luhan couldn’t recall hearing over the intercom, but then again he had tried hard to shut the world out after the announcement.  
  
“One of the fuel switches was reading lower than expected, nothing big. It was only a fraction off, a minor malfunction.” Minseok sounded so sure of himself, so confident, that Luhan shrugged it off.  
  
When they neared the exit Luhan found his attention turned towards the dimly lit cabin. The dashboard was barely illuminated, the door between the pilot’s cabin and the passenger seats slightly ajar. After the rush of anxiety and the feeling of coming down from such an intense fear– the feeling of safety returning – his mind wandered. He couldn’t help but consider, he couldn’t help but remember he couldn’t help but-  
  
Minseok stopped short as Luhan dug his heels in. He looked from Luhan towards the cabin. “Do you…?”  
  
 Luhan didn’t know how many shades of red he turned. Probably at least five. He bit his bottom lip as Minseok dragged him towards the cabin.  
  
“It will be fine,” Minseok whispered. “No one is paying attention anymore.”  
  
Luhan swallowed hard as he entered the cabin.  
  
Minseok plopped into the captain’s chair, letting Luhan’s hand go as he sat. With a few fast gestures the cabin light was off, leaving the couple in darkness.  
  
“Luhan.” It was a purr, a soft but sensual call of his name. “I don’t want you to be afraid anymore. What can I do?”  
  
Luhan had no answer, he never had an answer. Flying terrified him. Sure, Minseok being present – someone he trusted – helped a bit, but still…the fear was ever present.  
  
“There is nothing you can do,” Luhan answered quietly.  
  
“Come here.” It was gruff, it was raw, and it was what he needed. Luhan moved clumsily closer, sitting on Minseok’s lap with only a slight stumble. He straddled the pilot, staring into his eyes hesitatingly.   
  
“I can’t imagine flying without you.” Minseok exhaled into Luhan’s chest, his hands gripping the flight attendant’s waist.  
  
“What about…” Luhan couldn’t finish his sentence. He knew it was fruitless to even ask. Of course Minseok had flown countless of times without him. They were never guaranteed the same flight plus Minseok had been a pilot three years longer than Luhan had been a flight attendant.  
  
“Now, I can’t imagine it now.” Minseok’s words were muffled against Luhan’s chest.  
  
Luhan didn’t miss the friction, the way Minseok gripped his waist while ever so slightly moving his hips. It was a welcome sensation. A burst of longing to drown out the overwhelming fear. Yet…  
  
“What am I to you?” Luhan’s words ghosted over the pilot’s cheek.  
  
“The man I love.” Minseok didn’t give him time to think it over, to potentially protest or otherwise ask questions. No, his mouth slotted together with Luhan’s into a deep kiss.  
  
Luhan moved forward, his arms twining around Minseok’s neck. He pulled the pilot close, his body slowly meeting Minseok’s slow thrusts. It was tongue and urgency and need. Minseok’s hat was tossed to some far corner, his jacket pushed back violently. When Luhan took Minseok's tie in his hands and pulled him close the pilot groaned.  
  
“You too.” It was mumbled but with the combination of a willing body and willing hands. Luhan was divested of his uniform, his chest bare.  
  
“Fuck you are beautiful.” Minseok could only mutter four words before he took one of Luhan’s nipples in his mouth, sucking while teasing the other with his fingers.  
  
Luhan ground down, delighting in the friction. Minseok was hard under him. How he wanted, how he needed.  
  
When Minseok licked a stripe from his chest to his navel, pushing Luhan back while holding him with his waist, the flight attendant let out an ungodly noise.  
  
“So good.” Minseok moaned, kitty licking against his waist.  
  
Luhan’s back arched against the plastic instrument panel. It was cold, foreign, intriguing. The lights of the airport were distant as he gasped at the feeling of the pilot’s tongue.  
  
“I want you to ride me in the chair.” Minseok hummed against Luhan’s waist, moving lower to suckle through his pants, leaving wet blotches as he kissed and gently sucked at Luhan’s cock through the uniform fabric.  
  
Luhan threaded his hand through Minseok’s hair, enjoying the show before him. The pilot, licking and sucking lower and lower.  
  
“Get up.” Minseok pulled Luhan up from where he lay on the dashboard, causing the flight attendant to suck in a deep breath. “In my cabin.”  
  
Luhan knew what he was talking about. He knew what he was looking for. After a three minute journey in the near darkness and back he returned with a tiny bottle of lube.  
  
He didn’t need to be asked, he wanted to. Luhan flicked the cap open as he pulled his pants and boxers down. Once he was completely nude he squirted the lube on two fingers, rubbing them together as the cool gel spread.  
  
“Fuu” Minseok was watching. Luhan gained something from that. He gained something from the attention as he leaned back on the instrument panel and spread his legs. He stared into the pilot’s eyes as he pushed his fingers into his hole without a sound. A thrust, another thrust, and he never broke eye contact. He wanted to be watched, he needed to be watched.  
  
Minseok was naked now, having taken off his uniform while Luhan had fetched the lube. He stroked his cock lazily as he watched Luhan stretch himself open.  
  
“What do you want?” Minseok asked, his voice husky and low.  
  
Luhan didn’t answer. He didn’t want to be too obedient, too pliant.  
  
Minseok smiled, his hand moving faster against his cock. “You look so pretty.”  
  
Luhan moaned as he added a third finger, feeling the burn and the fullness. He scissored his fingers, gasping as he hit the most sensitive spot inside of him.  
  
“Come here.” Minseok was gruff, wanting.  
  
It was a swift movement as Luhan pulled his fingers out with a pop. He moaned, trying to stifle the need he blushed.  
  
“You want it,” the pilot smirked.  
  
Luhan couldn’t disagree. He pushed himself up from the instrument panel and bridged the gap. Wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck he positioned himself above his cock.  
  
They maintained eye contact as Luhan carefully sank down, sheathing himself, fully seating himself on Minseok’s cock.  
  
“Fuck.” Minseok threw his head back when Luhan was fully seated. Then the flight attendant began to move. Luhan leaned in, suckling along Minseok’s neck.  
  
He bounced, slowly at first. He teased, letting the man under him writhe with need as he rose and then fell against his cock.

Luhan looked down as he rode the pilot, only leaving the tip in before sinking himself back down. His actions earned a growl from Minseok. He bounced, fucking himself onto Minseok’s cock. The pilot’s hands gripped his waist, wanting more, guiding him, and squeezing him.  
  
“So fucking good.” Minseok gasped into Luhan’s chest, his grip on the flight attendant’s waist tightening.  
  
When Minseok moved one hand from Luhan’s waist to his cock, stroking it in time to Luhan’s rhythm, the flight attendant cried out. Luhan grasped the back of the captain’s chair as he lost himself in the sensation.

“Come for me, Luhan.” Minseok whispered.  
  
Luhan threw his head back, the white strings spilling onto Minseok’s hand as Luhan clenched around the pilot's dick. It was a few seconds later when Minseok came, crying out Luhan’s name as he reached his climax.  
  
Ragged breathing gave way to sloppy kisses and a final but reluctant movement. Luhan stood, his legs shaky. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Minseok beamed up at the flight attendant.  
  
Luhan reached for his discarded clothing.  
  
“I meant it.”  
  
“Meant what?” Luhan didn’t bother turning around. It was difficult finding his uniform in the near darkness.  
  
“That I love you.”  
  
Luhan stiffened then turned around. “Really?”  
  
“Is that okay?” Minseok looked nervous, his anxiety clear despite the low lighting.  
  
Luhan chewed on his bottom lip for a fraction of a second before answering. “Yeah, I think that is okay.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on a conversation I had with [Ilana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox) and [Violet](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/). You know what you have done! *wags finger at you two and then showers you in kisses*


End file.
